The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter reffered to by the cultivar name `Balcelelro`.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with excellent basal branching, medium upright growth habit, numerous large flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens orginated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unnamed proprietaty Impatiens hawkeri selections. The cultivar `Balcelelro` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in December, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.